Uwatsu (Frigate)
The Uwatsu is a frigate belonging to the Empire of the Blazing Sun. It is notable for its high mobility, decent durability, and extreme firepower. Armament Fore Turret x1: *270 Degree Fore Arc *Secondary Weapon *Attack Dice: 5/3/2/- P/S Guns: *Fixed Channel P/S Arc *Secondary Weapon *Attack Dice: 4/3/2/- On the Tabletop 'Overview:' The Uwatsu is, without a doubt, one of the best ships in the EotBS fleet, and one of the best (if not the best) frigates in the game. The mobility allowed via Sharp Turn, in combination with the higher than average CR that is universal to the EotBS fleet and the ability to throw an extremely high amount of dice for its class at three out of four rangebands make the humble Uwatsu a threat to every size and class of ship in the game. 'Movement:' The Uwatsu sports a speed typical for frigates, and in that regard isn't very notable. What allows it to claim its place as one of the most nimble frigates in the game is Sharp Turn. This MAR is a signature one for the EotBS, and the Uwatsu puts it to fantastic use, able to pull maneuvers that most factions could only dream of. From avoiding collisions during squad-threading moves, to getting back into a proper formation after fanning out for an attack, Sharp Turn in conjunction with the small size of the Uwatsu lets it do it all. Durability: As one might imagine, the Uwatsu isn't exactly an unstoppable juggernaut when compared to larger ships. However, when compared to other ships of the class, it's quite survivable. It of course appreciates Small Target, a rule shared by all smalls, but perhaps more so than that is the increased CR it receives as a part of the EotBS fleet. A CR of 6 often means that an opponent will have to commit an inordinate amount of resources (or luck) to popping the Uwatsu, and will often result in exasperated sighs from said opponent as they're reminded once again that 5 hits is not enough to blow an Uwatsu out of the water. 'Offense:' This is the category that makes the Uwatsu the absolute powerhouse that it is. A full squad sports an AD spread of 21/14/9/-, coming off of Secondary Weapons. These are the kinds of numbers that put ships down "Old Yeller" style, or at the very least puts some serious dents into them depending on range and class. Now, one may wonder just how often you can get those numbers, considering that one of the weapons involved is on a P/S fixed channel. This is where Sharp Turn helps out, giving the ship what is effectively two extra inches worth of turning, and making those tricky maneuvers to get into position that much easier. The end result is the ability to get these numbers more often than not. Also, thanks to the P/S guns occupying both sides of the ship (obviously), one can sometimes get some pot-shots off on enemy ships other than the primary target of the Uwatsu's wrath. Nothing to rely on, but extra shots are always appreciated. 'In Summary:' Pros: *High mobility granted via Sharp Turn. *Better than average durabilty for its class, thanks to high CR. *Insane firepower for a frigate that is easily accessible in most situations. Cons: *Slightly higher price than average for a frigate (and for good reason). Category:Naval Category:Empire of the Blazing Sun Category:Non-Capital